Exo Ulangan Bro!
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Exo Ulangan! Gimanakah aksi (?) mereka? XD Oneshoot! Baca aja ya! XD *Disambet* Credit by : Risyong Kim Soo He


Judul : EXO Ulangan Bro!  
Author : Risyong  
Twitter : anisariskapute2  
Cast : member EXO  
Genre : Comedy, Friendship, Koplak(?)  
Lenght : Drabble / Oneshoot  
Disclaimer : Apa jadinya kalo member EXO disodorin kertas ujian? Apa reaksi mereka?  
Note : Author is bek bek bek *suara menggema* author buat ff comedy sekarang, maap kalo ada yang biasnya dinistain disini *senyum tanpa dosa* Heppi Riding~~

Author pov.

Lokasi : Dorm EXO. Waktu : Takol 12.61(?)  
Tanggal : 31 Februari 2012. Subyek : Gado-Gado

Hari itu di musim panas, yang panas banget (namanya juga musim panas) di dorm EXO, yang isinya ada 12 alien kece bin tampan, tapi somplaknya minta dicium author *digebukin readers* tiba-tiba, gak ada angin barat angin timur, disodorin kertas sama orang. Kertasnya ada di dalem kotak paketan warna pink ada stiker lope lopenya(?) Dibawalah kotak itu kedalam dorm. Karena member EXO parno, takut isinya BOM(?) Akhirnya nyuruh sang guardian Suho, buat ngebukain kotak itu.

Suho dengan malas dan lunglai membuka kotak tersebut, yang didalamnya ada setumpuk kertas warna putih yang ada tulisannya(?) Kalo diitung-itung sih kertasnya kurang lebih ada 240 lembar! Super WOW! Double WOW! Triple WOW!

Karena tugas Suho sudah selesai ia pun kembali menggelepar gak jelas di sofa, guna mengembalikan stamina tubuh agar fit(?) Anak anak EXO *minus Suho* yang kepo lalu mengerubungi kotak tersebut kaya singa dapet rusa 1 ton(?) Giliran Chanyeol buat baca itu tu apaan sih? Dia pun mulai membaca, dengan suaranya yang berat berat gimana gitu, bikin author disko di tempat. Dan mulailah Chanyeol membaca kertas tersebut.

"Dari : L3e $0oM4n oEnYoeks" Cl4L03h CiNT h K4l!an" baru membaca dari, member EXO udah punya firasat gak enak.

"Ini ada ulangan buat kalian, test udah segimana kalian belajar, pan udah gue ajarin tuh lolo semua, kerjain yang bener! Boleh nyontek asal jangan ketahuan ama gue, Celamadh berdjuang eak cemuah, salam dari Lee Sooman unyu-unyu"

Koplak tu CEO, pasang sisitivi (cctv) di dorm aja kaga, mau tau nyontek dari mana? Lalu mulailah tantangan mereka mengerjakan ulangan tersebut dengan tenang + konsentrasi, tapi lama kelamaan jadi kaya pasar malem, yuk simah sama sama :

UJIAN DLSU2 (Dari Lee Sooman Unyu-Unyu)  
Materi : Gado-Gado. Tanggal : tertera diatas/?

1\. Tulislah nama lengkap kalian, dan panggilannya  
Xiumin : Kim Minseok, I luph luph bakpao  
Luhan : Xi Luhan, rusa sekaligus ikan kece B)  
Kris : Wu Yifan, ayah angkatnya Ace(?)  
Suho : Kim Joonmyun, anak soleh, generasi Siwon 2  
Lay : Zhang Yixing, LOPH UNICORN  
Baekhyun : Byun Baekhyun, si eyeliner ketjeh  
Chen : Kim Jongdae, empunya bebek ungu unyu(?)  
Chanyeol : Park Chanyeol, model iklan pepsodent:D  
D.O : Do Kyungsoo, DOughtnut unyu unyu  
Tao : Huang Zhitao, TAO cayank panda &amp; Kris  
Kai : Kim Jongin, kkamjong sekseh B)  
Sehun : Oh Thehun, maknae cadel, kece, unyu

2\. Apa merek HP kalian?  
D.O : Buah kembarannya stawberri  
Lay : Apel  
Tao : Nokia + Apple + blackberry = ?  
Chanyeol : HP nokia, harganya 6 juta(?)  
Baekhyun : iPad obralan pasar senen

3\. Siapa idolamu?  
Chen : Tukul arwana *tepuk tangan ala tukul*  
Suho : Kim Joonmyun *itu elo sendiri ho*  
Kai : Si tiang listrik, pedang Indonesia! *re : Kris*  
Chanyeol : Donghae noah(?)  
Sehun : authornya ff ini *author dirajam readers*

4\. Apakah Lee Sooman unyu-unyu? Jelaskan!  
Baekhyun : mendingan gue pose seksi ama sehun  
Luhan : unyu-an juga gue!  
Lay : amit amit jabang bayi dah! 7 turunan 2 belokan  
Tao : *lanjutin nge nistain Acenya Kris*  
Xiumin : unyuan bakpao ku daripada Sooman Harabeoji "

6\. Buat 1 kalimat 4L-4Y dengan  
Chen : Ch3n 4n k YaN9 P0eN¥aH 5u4ra MeLduu  
Chanyeol : sori ya gw bukan anak alay cuma lebay(?)  
Tao : *jambak jambak rambut Ace*  
D.O : DoUghN0Uth Oenyoeks ItoEh GuEhh  
Kai : MaKna3 SekSEh ClAL03h CiNTaH D.0ughnut

7\. Karena terlalu serius kalian tidak menyadari ada nomor 5? Mengaku!  
Kris : Kaga, gue kan anak pinter(?)  
Baekhyun : alah! Kris hyung boong tuh!  
Lay : setuju bek! Gayanya udah kaya monyet kesasar  
Sehun : krith hyung haruth mengaku!  
Luhan : hooh! Boong itu dosa hyung!

8\. Apa bahasa inggrisnya floor(?)  
Tao : DEMI TUHAN! Buk buk buk  
Chen : rolling on the floor(?)  
Xiumin : *guling guling di lantai*  
D.O : ngakak until roll like a buffalo(?)  
Kai : ngakak until roll kaya buffalo (nyontek D.O)

9\. Tebak siapa pembuat soal ini  
Chanyeol : istri gue(?)*author mksudnya*  
Suho : majikan kita pada(?)  
Kris : heh! Kasih tau jawabannya kaga!? Gw kagatao  
Lay : yang buat soal ini itu yang buat soal ini, jadi soal ini dibuat oleh yang buat soal ini(?)  
Baekhyun : *dengerin lingsir wengi*(?)

10\. 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1x1  
Xiumin : 1:(x-12)(?)  
Chen : 1 lah  
Tao : 10 11 12 x 1 = SATU!  
Kai : kaga ngerti itung itungan  
D.O : 1 lah *nyontek CHENtong nasi*

11\. Apa guna sim?  
Luhan : buat jadi kunci mobil(?)  
Sehun : buat jadi kunci gw dihati Luhan  
Kris : dipamerin ke orang" kalo gw ganteng B)  
Suho : surat ijin mengemudi(?)  
Lay : woy! Gw kaga ngerti! Kris mana jawabannya kasih ke gue!

12\. Apa yang disebut dengan TV?  
Kris : tempet gue nonton pelem  
Sehun : benda yang didalemnya ada thaun the theep  
Suho : benda yang didalamnya ada molekul  
Xiumin : tempetnya tontonan makanan enak  
Luhan : tempet gue nonton konser Ariel suju/? *o*

13\. Kerjakan hanya nomor 1!  
Luhan : APAA? KAMPRET NI YG BUAT SOAL!  
Sehun : GUE DISURUH NGERJAIN SOAL SGLA?  
Xiumin : MENDING GW MAKAN BAKPAO TADI!  
EXO : AYO GEBUKIN AUTHOORRRR!

Bak bukk duing duing ngek(?) Bok plakk jebuk jebuk duinggg wushh(?) Pret(?)

Okeh permirsa dari pada author entar is det di kaki(?) Alien ini, kita tutup!

-END-


End file.
